Voltron: Defender Deceased
by FatesDescendent
Summary: "Potential" Sequel to my story 'I'm Here For You' (explanation in story). This is my attempt at a darker/more serious story. First few chapters are mainly set up, but overall the basis of this story is Voltron going up against my version of the Anti-Life Equation virus from DCeased, or alternatively a Voltron Zombie apocalypse story(Hopefully I explained it better inside the story)
1. Prologe In a Time of Peace

**Voltron: Defender Deceased**

**A/N: So yeah, just a heads up… this is going to be a little different from my normal type of stories. This will not be an entirely happy go lucky/slice-of-life story. This will be similar story to my "I'm Here For You" story in the sense that it is primarily based in space and more story/action oriented than romance/story oriented like my "Keith and Pidge: Our Little Slice of Life" story. This will also be more of an attempt at a tragic/horror/-esque style. Now some of you may wonder where this title comes from, I won't lie, this is another story inspired by DC Comics. Though this is loosley inspired by their, as of time of writing, currently ongoing event "DCEASED". The only real similarity is the viruses are similar in the since of what they are (techological-biological hybrid viruses), but due to the fact that I can't have the Anti-Life equation in a Voltron Story (obviously) I had to make my own spin on the "Techno-organic virus".**

**Some Notes to know:**

**Setting; Think of this as an elseworld of my Kidge space story, it is not the definite future I plan for that one, just a possible one. So those two are already together, and if I want certain events from the show to take place in this, I will directly reference them (whether it be in what could be an out of place line of dialogue or just a paragraph talking about it. (Basically I'll be nitpicking what's canon for my story)) Everyone has been on Earth for approximately two years.**

**Status of Team Voltron: Keith is Black Paladin, Kidge is a thing (as previously stated), Lotor is still a decent person (though he and Allura are no longer an item (though neither is Allurance yet)), Haggar is still out there as is Sendak, and no one is currently seated for the Galra throne. **

**Setup for the rest of the story: In this continuity, there was no final battle between Lotor and the Paladins. As such the paladins were not gone for three years, with that extra time the Paladins plus Lotor and his generals all went to Earth to aid in preparing for one final war, but due to how primitive Earth is in comparison to the rest of the universe, the Alteans plus Lotor spend their time aiding in technological advancements to help in the fight. **

**With the extra time on Earth that makes everyone much older, placing Pidge closer to 19 or 20, Keith closer to 22 or 23 (thanks to that extra time he and Krolia experienced in the Quantum Abyss), Lance and Hunk and Allura close to 21 or 22 (physically in Alluras case), and Shiro in his early 30's.**

**Without further ado, let the story begin…**

**Chapter 0: Prologe In a Time of Peace**

"Remarkable!" Sam Holt said excitedly as Lotor laid out plans for a potential battleship "Now if we pair your designs, with what I brought with me from the Castle of Lions…" the man thought aloud as he messed with some holographic projections. "Eureka!"

"I beg your pardon?" Lotor questioned.

Sam just waved him off smiling "Earth saying, just look at this!"

"Incredible… this could be the most powerful weapon in existence. More powerful than Voltron, my own designs for Sincline… nothing could stop it. If we build this-"

"The war is over!" Sam interrupted him in excitement.

Lotor just puzzled over it though "This shouldn't take too much longer to finish, what with my help and the fact you already have the majority of the ship built. What shall we call it?"

"Funny you should mention that, I've had a name prepared for something this powerful. We'll call it the Atlas!"

"… The Atlas, that name radiates power. Where did you come up with it?"

The man Holt just smiled "I could never create a name like that on my own, it comes from ancient mythology here on Earth. Atlas was a powerful Titan, said to be strong enough to hold the entire world on his shoulders, I figure it's fitting considering the fate of the war will rest on this battleship."

"Dr. Holt" Lotor smiled placing a hand on the mans shoulder "You are quite the brilliant man."

"As are you, with your new designs to integrate the Castle of Lions into the build of the Atlas… Well, simply I've never seen anything like it."

Just outside Lotors 'generals' awaited. "Geez, look at him. In all his nerdy, sciency glory." Ezor spoke in a dramatic fashion.

Zethrid just grunted "I know, I miss the days when we just blew stuff up."

"Leave Lotor be you two." Acxa spoke quietly as she leaned back with her eyes closed. "If the boss wants to help the primitive people, let him."

"What's wrong with her?" Zethrid whispered into Ezors ear.

"Nothing, she's just grumpy because she wanted in Mr. Black Paladins pants, but turns out he has a girl already." Ezor smirked.

Acxa let out a small blush before yelling "Shut up! That is not at all what's going on! I just want Lotor to finish up with these people so we can go back to the old days of exploring the universe!"

"Yeah right." Ezor snorted with laughter "You've had eyes on that Keith forever. Don't pretend you're not thinking about him and that little green Paladin."

Acxa just stomped off angrily, growling out different curses at her friend. "Think you took it too far?" Zethrid asked her.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She just needs to get over her little crush that wasn't meant to be."

As Acxa continued storming off, she looked at her wrist display looking for the location of a few people. Once she found her intended targets all centered in one area she ran off towards the local cemetery.

* * *

Once there she saw every one she thought she would, Keith, Pidge, and Krolia sitting on a blanket next to a headstone, and Kolivan standing over them a few feet away. "Hey Acxa, wasn't planning on seeing you today." Keith sounded off waving her towards the group.

"I was not planning on being here. I just had to get away from Ezor, she constantly thinks I have some sort of crush on you, and that I'm jealous of you and Pidge. Quite frankly, it's annoying."

Keith threw himself back slightly "That's disgusting, she does know that you're my sister. Right?"

"No, I may have neglected that information."

Pidge just shook her head "See that's where ya done fucked up" she laughed giving herself an over the top southern accent "as my hick of a boyfriend would say."

"Pidge!? I've already told you, my dad was from the south. I was born and raised here. I am far from being a hick."

"Mhm. Sure." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder "Do the accent for me, pleeeassee."

Keith let out a small sigh "Well now dear, I really don't get why you like this." He spoke in an accent much like his fathers.

Pidge just started kicking as she entered a fit of laughter as she looked up at him, then turning back to Acxa "But anyways" she said as she caught her breath "seriously. No matter the race it seems you can't escape the stereotypical female thought pattern of a girl and guy can't hang out together unless they have feelings for each other." Pidge sighed "Now that's annoying."

Acxa nodded "Agreed, maybe I should let them know. But I'll do that later. How's your father today?" the girl asked as she turned her head towards the stone. The first name had seemingly been rubbed away by the weather, but the last name of Kogain could still be made out.

"He's doing great." Keith smiled, placing his hand on the headstone. "Y'know, I've always felt like my dad was still with me, but after that time I pretty much died and actually got to talk with him for a little bit. It's like I can always feel him around me.

Pidge dropped her head "I hate you reminding me of that. Sometimes I still blame myself for you getting stabbed through the chest you know? But getting to meet your dad was really nice, even if the circumstances were not the best."

"I've already told you plenty of times to not blame yourself, it wasn't your fault and I'll never blame you." Keith comforted her as he placed her hand on his heart "Feel that? That's because of you, that my hearts still beating."

Pidge just smiled as she felt the slow and steady beat of his heart.

Krolia and Acxa smiled at the two paladins, before Krolia coughed to catch their attention. "So Acxa, how are you girls and Lotor adjusting here to Earth? And is there any word on the progress with Doctor Holt and Lotor?"

"The technology here pales to what we're used too, but it's kind of endearing in a way. Like taking a vacation to a remote planet. As for the dear Prince and Doctor Holt, they actually just made a breakthrough as I left. But with Lotors help, they should finish the ship soon."

"Should we be offended at how she just dissed our planet? Or be happy that dad and Lotor are making progress?" Pidge chuckled as she looked up at Keith.

"We can do both, but in the meantime let's all have this picnic like a family. Care to join us Kolivan?"

The large man was a bit taken back "Are you sure? I don't mind staying over here."

"Please, you've been there for us plenty of times, you're more than welcome to sit with us." Krolia interjected.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he joined the four.

After some time had passed, the group began to get ready to leave, as Keith got up and patted his fathers headstone one last time "Wait guys, since we're all here there's something I'd like to do." Everyone turned to face him.

"What is it Keith?" Krolia asked.

Keith could feel his heart speed up, his breath shorten, he was nervous. Very nervous, he had no idea how he was going to do this. "Okay, okay, okay…. Ummm- alright I need to just say this fast, otherwise I'll botch it. Uh, Katie, you and I… we've been together for a few years now, we've been friends and team mates even longer than that, this is something I've thought about for a while now and well-" Keith stopped himself as he dropped to one knee "Pidge I love you and I want to be with you forever, and I would like to ask if you'd marry me?" he finished as he presented a ring to her, it was a diamond cut emerald on a gold band.

"Keith, I-" she stuttered as she looked back and forth between him, the ring in his hand, and those around them. "Of course!"

"Wait, you will?" Keith smiled happily.

"Of course I will you, big stupid idiot, why would you even ask?" She laughed loudly as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Krolia, Acxa, and Kolivan all smiled at the two proudly. "You know you could have ran this whole thing past us." Acxa chuckled as she hugged the newly engaged couple.

Keith let go of Pidge and smiled at his sister "What and spoil the surprise? Besides I nearly had a heart attack just now, how do you think I would have handled talking about this sooner? Besides, there were three people who knew already.

"Oh? And who is more deserving of this sort of knowledge than your mother and sister, huh?" Krolia smiled as she raised her eyebrow.

"Shiro, Matt, and Sam." Keith said flatly.

"Doctor Holt is understandable, but why Matt and Takashi before us?"

"Wait- wait- wait, before you answer that... Matt?! My brother knew this, and kept his mouth shut?!" Pidge asked in shock "How is that even possible!?"

Keith just laughed at the excitement in her voice "I just asked him to not tip you off. I'm sure he knew how important this was. As for y'alls question about why them, obviously I was going to ask her brother for his blessing too, and Shiro… well, I just needed his input. I've always gone to him for guidance."

"We were just teasing Keith, it's fine." Acxa reassured him.

"Quite frankly, it's good you talked to someone." His mother chimed in "Especially on something this important, lots of thought means lots of commitment."

Pidge nudged Keith to get his attention "Hey Keith, I think at this point you're supposed to put the ring on my finger." She whispered

"Oh, uh r-right!" Keith stumbled for a minute, before he quickly and awkwardly tried placing the ring on her, his hands shaking. "S-sorry I'm struggling, just really happy, heheh."

Pidge just smiled at his being nervous "It's fine, just calm down and~" she said as she guided Keiths hand to help him. "See? A perfect fit." She said, giving him a little more confidence.

"Good, that was definitely one of the biggest worries of mine."

Pidge just shook her head and chuckled "Well no need to worry, okay?"

"Lovely moment guys, and I'm seriously beyond happy for you two, but can we head out now? I'm sure there's plenty of other people who will love to hear about this."

"She's right, you ready to spread the good news?" Keith asked looking down at Pidge.

"Of course. Also, I need to punch my brother for listening to you and not giving me a heads up." Pidge laughed.

Keith chuckled "Alright, then let's head out." He said as he turned to the headstone "Bye dad, I'm glad I could do this here. Wish you could be here with us for real, but I know you're still there. We'll be back soon, promise."

"Congratulations again you two." Acxa said as she hugged them. "I'll be sure to tell the girls the good news when I get back, if that's okay."

"Thanks Acxa, and would you mind sending my dad home when you get back?"

"Sure thing."

Once they all said their goodbyes to each other Krolia, Kolivan, and the couple went back to the Holt household to tell the good news. "Mom, Kolivan, will you two be joining us or heading back to stay at the Garrison?"

"Kolivan, do you have a preference?"

Kolivan nodded in response "Yes, I figured an event like this should be cherished by family members and loved ones. I'll go back and aid the humans in any way I can."

"Should I join you? If you're going to help train the humans you can't do it all by yourself."

"No, stay with your family and enjoy this moment of levity. Once the humans are ready, the war begins again, and if you persist I will give an official order for you to stay with them."

"Thank you, sir." Krolia smiled as she gave her commander a salute.

"Thank you, Kolivan." Keith said offering out his hand.

"Of course, now be on your way you three."

* * *

"Should we invite the rest of the team over? Or just wait for now?"

"Do you really want to deal with Lance talking about his 'precious little pigeon growing up'?" Keith laughed.

"Not really, but I do want Allura and Hunk there. We both know wherever either one of them goes, Lance is bound to follow."

"True enough. I call Shiro, Matt, and Lance, you get Allura and Hunk, try and get them all to meet us at your place?" Keith suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" the two bumped fists as they each began trying to contact their respective people.

* * *

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Shiro shouted as the roar of a jet engine sounded off in the background.

"You. And. Matt. Need. To. Come. Home. Tonight." Keith yelled.

"KEITH! WE HAVE WORK TO GET DONE, DID YOU SAY WE NEED TO COME HOME?!"

"Yes!"

"YES?!"

"Oh my g-! I'll just text you!" Keith finished, as he hung up the phone. _'You, and Matt need to come home! Important news!'_

_'… is everything ok?'_

_'You'll have to be here to find out.'_

* * *

"That kid is going to give me an ulcer…" Shiro groaned.

"Who?" Matt asked as he rolled himself out from under a fighter jet.

"Who else but Keith?" Shiro laughed, as he reached out his hand to help his friend up.

Matt took the offer, pulling himself up. "Why? What's going on?"

Shiro just shook his head lightly "No clue. He just said we need to come home tonight. It's something important apparently."

"Do you think he finally did it?!" Matt asked happily.

"Haha, maybe. That would explain why they both want us home."

"Y'know Shiro. Now that I think about it, you won't really be able to call him a kid anymore." Matt laughed as he wrapped his arm around Shiro. "Come on old-timer. We better tell Iverson we need to leave."

"He'll never not be my kid, Matt. Also, old-timer?" Shiro smiled.

"Yeah, you even got the grey hairs and everything."

Shiro just shook his head and let him be as they went to find the Commander.

* * *

"So, think you can make it man?" Keith spoke into the phone.

"I mean probably, I'm supposed to watch my niece and nephew. But if it's important, I'm sure I can just let my mom know I won't be able too." Lance replied

"Yeah, if you can make it, we'd really appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll be there. And Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what the news is, but I know it's going to be great. Good on you man." Keith could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks, Lance. We'll see you soon."

As Keith hung up the phone, Pidge was finishing up her first call with Allura.

"Alright, we'll see you later Princess. And can you bring Coran along with you? He's been with us enough, that it would feel wrong without him here."

Keith could vaguely hear Alluras voice on the other side of the phone "Of course, I'll gather him up and we'll be there shortly." And with that there was only one more person for her to call.

"Hey Hunk, yeah it's me, we're all meeting at my mom and dads place for something important think you can make it? Yeah, we really would appreciate you being there. Really?! Awesome, thanks Hunk! Of course, you can bring Shay. Okay, see you two in about an hour."

Keith wrapped his arm around his new fiancé "So? Did we get everyone?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Actually, you two did miss one person." Krolia chimed in as she hung up her own phone.

"Oh? Who did we forget mom?" Keith asked.

"You two forgot to call Katies mother and let her know so many people will be arriving there. Thankfully, I took care of it." Krolia smiled at the two as she continued to walk onwards.

"Y'know, it never did cross my mind to let my mom know ahead of time." Pidge chuckled "Whoops. Well, good thing we got your mom to be on top of things for us, huh?" she laughed.

"Tell me about it." Keith joined her in laughing as they walked alongside his mom.

Then something crossed his mind, and a smile crept onto his face. Pidge didn't miss this "What are you thinking?" she asked slowly. But before she could ask anything more Keith scooped her up unto his arms, receiving a very loud and high-pitched yelp from her "Keith! What the hell?!"

Keith just started laughing as he twirled themselves around, Krolia looked back and smiled at the two as she rolled her eyes. "Keith, I swear on Voltron if you don't answer me, I will hurt you!" Pidge continued yelling as Keith kept spinning the two of them around.

"I'm just practicing carrying you bridal style." He laughed as he sat her back down. Pidge nearly fell over because of how dizzy she was, but she still smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Krolia?" Pidge began, jumping on Keiths back to make him give her a piggy-back ride.

"Yes?"

"Where does this idiot get his romantic side?" she finished, smiling as she placed her chin on his head. "From what I've gathered, Galra aren't exactly overly-emotional."

Krolia nodded "For the most part that's true, we do however hold marriage and mating in high-regards in our society. So, it's kind of just part of him. Plus, it doesn't help that his father was the exact same way in our marriage." The woman chuckled as she began drifting off into nostalgia.

"Funny, when we first met you barely had emotions. Now I gotta pry you away from me with the most 'extremes of effort'. As Allura would say." Pidge laughed at her attempt at the posh and elegant accent of the princess.

"Can't help it. Too busy in love. You heard my mom, it's all genetics. No complaints." Keith laughed with her once more as the three of them finished the distant walk to the Holt house.

* * *

"So lads and lady! Any idea as to why we need to be at number fives home?" Coran ecstatically spoke as he and Allura arrived with Hunk and Lance not too far behind.

"No, I just came because Hunk asked me too." Shay replied.

"Same, I have no clue. Pidge just asked me to come by. I would assume it would have something to going back into space to finish the fight. What about you Lance?" Hunk asked.

"No idea, Keith just implied it was really important. Best guess? Our fearless leader, and resident genius has something to report about the next mission. But… I don't know. He seemed happy and joyful, so a mission report seems a little out there."

"Hm, how strange. Anywho, guess we shall just wait for them to arrive. Oh! Here's Shiro!" Coran clapped his hands together.

"Hey, Shiro, Matt, any clue on what this is all about?" Lance questioned the men.

The two shared a quick glance and smiled at each other. "We have a few ideas."

"But it's not our place to say."

"Ugh, you guys are no fun." Lance smiled as he punched Matt in the shoulder, wrapping his other arm around Shiro.

"Hey everyone!" Pidge waved at everyone waiting outside her house "Wow, you guys look so small from up here. Is this how you guys see me?" She laughed as she got down from Keiths shouders.

Krolia quietly said she would head inside to help and talk with Colleen.

"Pidge, Keith, good to see you two." Allura happily said as she hugged her friends.

"So lovebirds, what's all the commotion about? I mean, there's got to be some reason you gathered us all here."

Pidge just scoffed at Lance "Of course we have a reason, but we need to wait for dad to get here. So, let's all head in, eat some food my mom made, and then we can tell you the news."

* * *

The group was laughing, at jokes and childhood stories, when Sam finally came home "Sorry I'm so late! Did I miss the important stuff?"

"No dad, we wanted to wait for you to get here." Pidge informed him as she gave him a hug. "So now that everyone is here, Keith and I can finally tell you the news that will change the dynamic of our group. So today, Keith proposed to me…"

"Jeez Katie, if you tell us you said no, and that it will probably make things awkward for everyone, I swear I will make you pay." Matt chimed in.

"Idiot, I didn't say no. I said yes!" she showed off the gold band and green stone.

"Splendid, this is amazing we need to plan the wedding immediately!" Allura shouted excitedly as she began clapping repeatedly. "Coleen, Krolia, Shay, we need to pick a date, theme, everything. Coran prepare the castle for banquet status. Oh, and-"

Keith cut in "Allura calm down, we've literally been engaged for an hour. Besides we haven't picked a date."

"And you won't. In Altean society, those who are getting married do not take on the stress of the planning."

Pidge let out a small laugh "Gotta say, the idea of having no responsibilities for this usually stressful event, sounds kind of nice. Can we really just leave everything to her?"

Keith just shrugged his shoulders "I don't see why not."

"Ok then, Allura. You are officially delegated to everything while we just calmly sit aside." The green paladin chuckled as she leaned back.

"Excellent, Colleen I will need you to inform me of Earth wedding customs."

"Got it, I've been waiting for this day for years, so any questions you have I'm here." Colleen chimed in happily.

"Krolia, it is also customary in Altean weddings for the mans mother to play a large role in preparations as well."

Krolia nodded "Oh, ok. It's customary in Galra tradition for the parents of both sides to cover all preparations as well, that way the couple can focus on each other. So, I am more than happy."

"It truly is amazing we know a lot of aliens, really eases the load on us, huh?"

"It really is. How did our lives get so weird?" Keith laughed.

"Your adopted guardian crash landed on Earth after being abducted by aliens, which led to a giant robotic cat taking us to space." Pidge laughed.

"Right. How could I ever forget?"

"It's really funny thinking how much you've grown over the years Keith." Shiro spoke softly.

Keith cocked his head to the side "How so?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Lance spoke up "When we first began our adventure, you were a loner, serious, mind set on one thing only. Not to mention you were scared to ever step out of Shiro's shadow. But now? You're getting married, you act more light-hearted, and you really are your own type of leader."

Keith just smiled as he bashfully shook his head.

"Now Pidge on the other hand…" Hunk started teasingly.

The girl in question just raised a brow "What about me?"

"Oh nothing, just that you're the same snarky, small, and short-tempered genius that has a problem with authority." Everyone laughed at Hunks description of Pidge.

The rest of the night was mainly spent with Allura trying to rush the idea of planning, Lance and Matt planning a bachelor party (then later explaining the concept to Coran, who connected it to another similar Altean tradition) and Colleen, Shiro, and Sam, questioning the two on living arrangements.

"To be honest only one thought crossed my mind, that was to fix up mine and my dads old place and getting it fit for two people once again."

The three parents just shared glances before Shiro shrugged "It's a pretty solid plan, I'm sure between all of us that place will be ready in no time."

Sam was nodding his head to agree when his phone went off "Sorry to cut the celebration short, but I need to get back to the lab. I'm so happy for you two, Katie. I'll be right back home as soon as I can. Bye everyone!"

"It's probably time for Matt and I to get back to the garrison as well."

"Oh, I'll join you. Better to ride with you, than walking that distance. If you don't mind of course." Krolia requested.

"Of course, we've got the room for you. Matt, you get the backseat." Shiro spoke nonchalantly.

"Let's see… if I resist it, I seem rude. If I go with it without any fight, that'd be just… so out of character for me. Don't you think?"

"Get in loser, otherwise Krolia and I will leave you to walk." The bigger man laughed as he and Krolia left the house.

Keith kissed Pidge on the forehead as he started to stand up "Actually I need to go with them too, other wise it will be a long walk back to the garrison in the dark."

"Nonsense Keith, stay here tonight. You can take Matt's old room, you two are engaged so celebrate!" Colleen told him as she sat him back down.

"You sure misses Holt? I mean you have two fresh off their teen years engagees, lots of happiness and hormones there." Lance started laughing hysterically, the two in question blushing crazily and squirming in their seats.

"I'll be sure to wear earphones."

Hunk spat out his drink, pounding on his chest repeatedly "OH- OH MY GOD!" he laughed in between coughs.

"MOM!" Pidge screamed.

As Colleen, Hunk, and Lance continued laughing, the two Alteans and Shay were beyond confused. "Do either of you know what is so funny?" Shay asked.

"Nope."

"Not a clue." Allura responded.

"Um, Hunk. Can you explain the joke? What are hormones, and why are they so funny?"

Hunks face went flat "So, uh, wow okay. The implication is that since they are engaged, they may want to uh- have… intercourse tonight."

"Oh… OH!" Shay blushed.

"Hm, how strange. Humans don't have set periods of time for that?" Coran chimed in.

Hunk was visibly uncomfortable "No, not really. I mean there's certain times of the month when women are more fertile than normal."

"Fascinating! What about male humans?"

_What did I do to deserve this? _Hunk thought to himself "No, nothing special. Men are pretty much fertile for their entire lives."

Coran gasped "That is incredibly rare! Practically unheard of in all honesty." The eccentric man then ran over and started examining Keith, "I wonder if that's the same for you… being a hybrid and all. Most hybrids are unable to have children."

"Oh, um… yeah. That is a usual problem with mixed species creatures like me, huh? Same thing with mules, ligers, it's just a thing of nature." Keith contemplated.

"Oh dear, I fear I may have made things awkward."

"Just a bit Coran." Lance spoke softly as Keith sunk his head down.

Noticing this Pidge decided to whisper in his ear "Hey, we aren't worried about kids at the moment, besides if you're really worried about our future, we can go have some tests done for reassurance either way."

Keith just turned to smile at her before nodding his head.

After the group celebrated some more, they got a surprise visit from a few more friends, that being Lotor and the girls, along with Romelle making an appearance.

"Pidge, Keith, I'm given to believe flowers and a card are a custom to celebrate on your planet… So, here you are." Lotor awkwardly spoke as he handed said gifts to the two.

"Thanks, Lotor. We uh- we appreciate it." Keith told him, shaking the other mans hand.

Pidge nodded "Really we do, and it's actually great that you showed up, because if you want to keep being generous, we have a favor to ask of you."

"I'm glad to be of any help. What do you need?"

The couple just glanced at each other before turning back to him "Mind following us real fast? It's a bit of a private request." Keith asked.

"Of course."

After a moment of walking down the hall, they found a relatively secluded part of the house. "So, not going to lie. This will be a little awkward, but as Keith said, it's pretty important."

"I swear to progress with the utmost sensitivity." Lotor smirked "So, how can I be of assistance?"

"We'll just be straight up, could you run some tests to make sure Keith and I are, um… 'compatible'? Until after a few jokes from the others we never considered the future of trying to have a family."

"Oh… I'll admit, even though I myself am a hybrid like Keith, biology is not one of my many areas of expertise." Keith and Pidge both let their heads drop a bit. "But, that doesn't mean I will not be able to try. Give me less than twenty-four hours. I'll go through all the data stored in the Castle of Lions, along with anything I can scavenge from Galra science."

"Can you really do that in less than a day?!"

"More importantly, you would do that for us?" Keith questioned.

Lotor once again smiled as he placed a hand on the other mans shoulder "You all stood by me in the past, helped me take down my father's tyrannical rule and hearing my side of the story when it came to Romelle and her family. I will die for you all, if I can help you now, I will do my best to do so."

The two were in shock, but they were also beyond happy. "Thank you Lotor, really."

Lotor just nodded as he walked back into the common area with everyone else "Now, I hate to arrive and leave immediately. But I just remembered I have an important task to take care of. Ladies, I'm sure I will see you all later. Everyone else, have a good evening."

"You see those eyes?" Ezor whispered to the others.

Zethrid nodded "Yep, somethings got the egghead determined."

"Moreso than usual." Acxa chimed in.

"Ehhh, who needs him!" Lance yelled as he wrapped his arms around the three girls. "It's celebration time! Come on!"

Keith just rolled his eyes "Did he just quote-?"

"Yeah, yeah he definitely did." Pidge finished for him.

"Well, you know Lance" Hunk began "Always ready when it's party time."

* * *

"Farewell everyone! It was amazing to see you all again!" Romelle spoke happily as she left the house.

Zethrid grumbled as she, and Ezor walked out the door "This is what humans call a celebration? There was hardly any food…"

"Sshhh, Zee!" Ezor snapped.

"Bye, everyone. We'll see you all later. As for you two, take care of each other, and be careful not to have too much fun."

"We couldn't even if we wanted to! With how awkward you guys make everything!" Pidge yelled after her as she left.

"Well Princess, we best return to our accommodations as well." Coran spoke.

Allura nodded "Of course, just one moment." She said as she ran to give her dear friends a hug. "Congratulations you two. And don't you worry, I will continue the necessary arrangements as soon as I can."

"No stress 'Lura." Pidge smiled "Seriously, we'll be happy with whatever you do to help us. Don't stress yourself too much."

"Agreed, just take your time. If you're set on doing this for us, just go with what you think is best, and don't be afraid to ask for our help. We know it's your peoples tradition to help, but on Earth couples are generally stuck with a lot of the planning. So, if you need us to help you, mom, Colleen or the others, just let us know."

"I will, but only as a last resort. Now, you two, do whatever is natural for humans. I don't know. Just relax. Goodbye!" Allura ended with her normal chipper tone.

With everyone else gone, all that was left were four paladins and Shay. But soon, both Hunk and Lance, along with Shay too, had to leave.

"Well handsome, shall we call it a day? We have something very important to find out tomorrow, and after how eventful today has been, we need our rest."

Keith just let out a small laugh "Yeah, I'm ready to hit the hay. G'night, Pidge." He said as he ended it with another kiss to her forehead as he walked into Matt's room.

But Pidge followed him.

"Uh, Pidge?" Keith raised his brow.

"What, did you think I was not going to cuddle with my fiancé the first night of our engagement? Just cause we aren't going to sleep together, doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same bed like back in the castle. Besides, as a sign of good faith to my mother that we won't do anything stupid, we'll keep the door open while we sleep."

Keith just smiled "Well in that case…" he laughed as he pulled her down onto the bed with him, giving her a hug "I don't plan on letting you go at all for the rest of the night."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, emo." Pidge smiled as she rested her head on his chest, slowly shutting her eyes.

* * *

"So Lotor, what were you able to find out?" Keith asked, rubbing a fresh bandage where some blood had been drawn.

"I- honestly don't know how to say this, but the results from the bloodwork-"

* * *

Turning back the clock by some hours, as the group of friends and family celebrated back on Earth, dozens of star systems away, some familiar foes began to plan.

"We should strike now! Those pitiful paladins and that traitorous prince would never expect a full assault on their precious Earth."

"Worry not Sendak, our time will come, you will have your revenge. I will have the Prince back with the empire. But if we were to strike now, it would only be another failure. No Robeast is prepared enough to take them on. We need a plan."

Sendak snarled "Well Witch… what do you have in mind?"

Haggar's lips curled into a sinister smile. "I may have some experiments to do, heheh."

**A/N: So that's the end to the start of another brand new story, hope everyone liked it. I know this chapter was relatively short compared to my recent work, but the main purpose of this was to set up the future (the hope is I will be able to consistently give you all the longer chapters you all deserve (and hopefully like)). Hence why I named it a prologue. Anyways hope to see your feedback soon, had some real writers block with this one. Been trying to work on it for a couple months, but from Nov. 5****th**** to time of writing (Dec. 6****th****) I haven't been able to write a single word for this one… here's to hoping in the future I don't have that problem!**

**See ya!**


	2. The End of the Illusion - No More Peace

**A/N: So here's the technical chapter 1 of this story, even though it's the second upload. I started writing this almost immediately after I finished the last chapter so I haven't been able to really receive any feedback. But anywhooo…. On with the story!**

**Without further ado, chapter one**

**Chapter 1: The End of the Illusion - No More Peace**

Keith walked the grounds of the Garrison, eyes fixed on the ground. He looked neither sad, nor angry, just unsure about something. The words of Lotor, still moving around in his head.

"What's up with that guy? Why doesn't he have a standard issue Garrison uniform?" Some of the cadets asked themselves as they watched Keith walk the perimeter.

"Yeah, why does he get an awesome red colored one?!"

One of the cadets just scoffed and rolled his eyes "He's just a dropout who recently became a big shot, he may look important just because he has a weapon at his command, but Kogane is still a nobody."

"Oh, shove it James. You're just jealous because last time you two interacted, Keith beat your ass to the ground as little kids. Now he's a pilot that's been all over the universe, has the rank of Commander without going through graduation, and just overall better than you." Rizavi, one of the girls in their group laughed.

The original cadet that wondered who he was did a double-take "Wait, that's _the_ Keith Kogane? As in best pilot in the history of the academy, Kogane? Natural prodigy, Kogane? Adopted son of the legend Takashi Shirogane, Kog-"

"Enough! Yes, that's him. Geez. And no, I'm not jealous of him." James snapped.

"Hm, from what I've heard, I imagined him smaller." Leif, the blonde girl in their group remarked.

"Yeah… it does seem as though he has gone though a bit of a growth spurt." The other girl spoke, staring at Keith as he walked back and forth. "I wonder what he's thinking about."

"I don't know… but do you think I can get his autograph!?"

James' face contorted in disgust "Wha- why would you even want his autograph?"

"Do I have to go through the list again?"

"Wha- whatever, I'm out of here. I'm heading to the gym or something."

Kinkade just watched him leave "He's so jealous. Anyways, I wouldn't suggest asking for an autograph at the moment. It looks as though he has a lot on his mind."

"Should one of us go ask him if we can help?" Nadia asked.

"Should we help who out?" A darker girl asked as she joined the group.

"Hey Veronica!" Kinkade began "We're just wondering if one of us should go ask Commander Kogane if he needs our assistance with something."

"Yes, he's been pacing back and forth for quite some time now. I don't believe he's even lifted his head up to look where he's going." The blond girl spoke.

Nadia rolled her eyes "Yes, thank you Leif. So 'Ron, what do you think?"

Veronica put her hand to her chin to think "I don't know, I saw Keith come in with his girlfriend Pidge a couple hours ago. They went to one of the on-site labs together. If they aren't with each other right now, something must be up…"

Nadia cocked her head to the side "He's got a girlfriend? Is it serious?"

"According to my brother Lance, yeah. Those two are almost always strapped at the hip. I asked him the same, when I wondered if he could introduce me to Keith, in a _somewhat_ joking manner. Lance explained that Keith and Pidge are hardcore head over heels with each other, and have been that way ever since a particularly stressful mission while they were in space." Veronica explained "Actually, I think they just got engaged last night. So, it's really weird that she's nowhere around."

"Well, someone better go talk to the guy, if he keeps walking the same pattern over and over eventually he'll just wear the ground down until he carves a ditch." Kinkade joked.

Leif spoke up "For him to do that he would need to walk the same pattern over and over, for years with no breaks…"

Kinkade just sighed "Yes, thank you Leif."

"Let me get a hold of Shiro, maybe he can talk to the guy." Veronica said to no one in particular as she took out her phone.

"Oh, can I get Shiro's autograph?!" the original cadet shouted.

"Shh." she hissed. "Hey Shiro, so when was the last time you talked to Keith?"

* * *

Some time had passed as Keith continued walking on his very narrow path, until eventually he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry. My bad." He said without even looking up.

"Something on your mind?" Keith's ears perked as he recognized the voice.

"Oh, hey Shiro. What brings you over here?" Keith asked, finally looking up.

"Had some people think you were acting suspicious, and worried something was wrong. They asked me to check in on you. So, I ask again. Is something on your mind?"

Keith almost told him everything was fine, but inside he felt he grew passed just saying that all the time, this time he just spoke honestly but vaguely. "Yeah, just something Lotor told us earlier."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Keith thought back to just a few hours ago, when he and Pidge first arrived at the Garrison to meet up with Lotor.

* * *

"So, you ready for whatever it is Lotor can tell us?" Pidge asked as they walked down the corridors in their new Garrison uniforms.

"Yes and no. I know Coran meant nothing by it, but it really got me worried about the future."

"There's no need to worry, we'll just take this one moment at a time. Okay?"

"Okay." Keith nodded. "Sorry I'm like this, can I just blame my Galra half?" he laughed.

Pidge joined him, letting out a small laugh herself "Sure, might as well, hehe."

As they finally made it to Lotor's personal lab outside of his and Sam's shared one, they were greeted by Lotor himself. "Ah, splendid. You are here earlier than I thought. Nonetheless, shall we get on with everything?"

"Yeah, what do you got for us Lotor?" Pidge asked, hopping onto a table.

"From what I have gathered going through the Castle of Lions records, there's no history of Galra hybrids being fertile or infertile, that probably being because of how rare we are. However King Alfor, the great man he was, seemingly created a test for this situation. From what I gathered his hypothesis was that if the hybrid, erm… bred, with at least one of the two races that made them, there should be a sufficient chance of success. Though he never had the chance to see if the test was efficient or not."

"Why would King Alfor do that though?" Pidge questioned.

"My best guess being since he was a close friend of my father and mother, he probably looked into it so there'd be a definitive answer on if the royal bloodline would continue after me."

"Can you perform this test?" Keith asked.

"I believe so, all I will need is some DNA from both parties, in this case that being the two of you."

Keith began to get a hopeful look in his eyes, and when Pidge saw his expression, she couldn't help but smile "Whatever you need, take it."

After getting the samples he required, Lotor began hard at work. As he did that, Keith and Pidge sat outside the lab in the hallway. The waiting slowly chipping at their shared sanity and patience. Finally, after what had seemingly felt like forever, Lotor returned.

"So Lotor, what were you able to find out?" Keith asked, rubbing a fresh bandage where some blood had been drawn.

"I- honestly don't know how to say this, but the results from the bloodwork, it came back inconclusive. It seems Alfor unfortunately could not finish the test, meaning there is no way to solidly tell if you two would ever be able to have a natural family of your own. I'm sorry."

Pidge turned to face Keith, scanning his face for any emotion, she knew how important this was to him. "No. Thank you, Lotor. You did what we asked of you, and you tried your best while doing it. That's all we could ask for, and we are beyond grateful."

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Lotor." Keith spoke softly.

"I promise, I will do my best to see where Alfors original test fell short, and fix it until we have a conclusive answer."

"No, no it's fine. We need you focused on helping Sam finish the ship. The war is more important than our little request, don't worry about it. Um, if you'll excuse me." Keith walked away, eyes never leaving the ground.

* * *

"I'm just worried Shiro. What if I won't be able to provide Katie with a family one day? I know how amazing she is, I've seen her with kids before and she loved it. What if I can't provide her that sort of happiness one day…"

"Keith, I get where you're coming from. Trust me, since I'm not capable of having my own kids I really do. But you know what? I'm happy with that, thanks to that, I got to adopt you when you needed me. Having you in my life, as my son, will forever be the greatest decision I have ever made. Besides, you and I both know Pidge, if in the chance you two can't have kids of your own, she will completely understand, and you can always adopt too. There will always be a kid, one who felt alone like you, and you can bring them into your life as I did you for my own."

Keith could feel himself welling up with emotions "Th-thank you, Shiro." He said before wiping his eyes. "Thank you." He finished as he gave Shiro a hug.

"Anytime, kiddo. You'll always be my boy no matter what. And I'll always do what I can to help you."

"I- I should go find Pidge." Keith said, after the embrace ended.

"Yeah, go on. Get out of here. I think she was with Matt, Sam, and Lotor." Shiro laughed as he waved Keith off.

"So?" Veronica asked as Shiro approached their table.

"Thanks for calling me over, it was something pretty sensitive to Keith, but I think it's all good now."

"Good. Also, I have a headache that wants to ask a favor of you, hehe." She laughed as she waved over the cadet from earlier, who was now holding a pen and paper.

* * *

Lotor looked over to see that Pidge had been checking her phone for the fifth time in the past half hour "So, still no word from Keith?" he asked.

She just shook her head in response "No. Maybe I should just go looking for him. Set his mind at ease and all that."

"Something wrong with Keith?" Sam asked as he and Matt reentered the lab.

"Just a little upset, nothing to worry about. I'll see you guys later. Bye dad, bye Matt, love you guys." Pidge said as she left the three.

"Now if I were Keith, and upset, where would I go to think?" she thought aloud as she rounded the corner of one of the corridors, and as if on cue, she bumped into her fiancé.

"Pidge!" Keith said as he picked her up from the ground "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess we should both start looking where we're going, huh?" she laughed dusting off her uniform "What about you, how are you holding up? You were pretty upset earlier."

He just nodded, letting his head rest "Sorry, I guess this whole family thing meant more to me than I really knew. But after clearing my head, and a talking to from Shiro, I realized that even if we don't have a family of our own, there are other ways we can have a family. If you would still want to do that, of course."

Pidge smiled at him "Of course I want to have a family someday, but remember hot-head, we are still a ways away from having to really worry about it. Besides, don't give up on us having our own kids someday." She finished as she messed with his hair.

"'Course I'm not giving up, we haven't even tried yet!"

"And you're not going to yet either!" the two laughed together, walking towards the mess hall.

Matt, Lotor, and Sam smiled at the sounds of laughter from the two just outside the lab "Well, seems everything worked itself out."

"Appears that way. Now, let us see if we can find a way to integrate the Castle into the Atlas."

* * *

A few months have passed and all seemed quiet for the team, Keith and Pidge constantly tried to get out of their wedding planning responsibilities that Colleen just wouldn't let them shirk off (even though Allura was more than happy to do all the work herself.) Sam and Lotor thankfully found a way to successfully make the Castle a part of the ship. Shiro, Krolia, and Kolivan trained and prepared all the cadets, soldiers, and pilots. Lance and Lotor continued their own endeavors to woo Allura. Hunk was just happily living life, helping where needed and spending time with Shay.

Finally Keith had enough of the waiting and gathered up the paladins for some training.

"Okay guys, the Garrison was kind enough to provide some anti-aircraft weapons for us to train against, so we don't get sloppy. Let's give them a good show, if we can make it through their defenses it helps them find ways to improve." Keith announced over the comms as their individual lions calmly flew through the air, away from the base to the starting point.

"Don't forget Keith, _when_ we make it through without getting hit, they have a secret weapon to test out. According to Matt and even dad it should be able to take down even a Galra warship." Pidge said excitedly.

"Anyone else notice how over time Pidge has started enjoying the combat side more and more?" Lance asked.

"It's probably Keiths aggressive personality rubbing off on her." Allura laughed.

"Nah, Pidge is just evil and loves messing with other peoples tech and weapons. Remember the first time she hacked into the Galra systems?" Hunk chimed in.

"Oh yeah! She really is sadistic when it comes to tech."

"They're just going to keep talking about us like we aren't here, huh?" Keith asked.

The green lion nodded, along with its Paladin "Kind of what they do."

"True." After a couple more seconds of them flying they finally reached the proper distance "Okay Shiro, we'll be beginning whenever you guys are ready over there."

"Copy that Keith, you will get no warning. You will have to dodge by instinct alone." Shiro replied.

Hunk groaned loudly "Aw man, do you know how slow yellow and I are? I mean sure we're faster than everything else in the universe except the other lions, but still."

Back at the garrison, Griffin scoffed "These guys are supposed to be some great defenders? They spent the entire trip their talking about their own teammates, now one's complaining."

"And just what is it you are doing right now, Griffin?" Shiro asked, and immediately James stopped talking. Much to the amusement of Nadia, Kinkade, and the others. "Fire at them now."

With the Garrison weapons now beginning their assault the paladins started flying to their destination. "Now, I have a request of you all." Shiro spoke as he turned to face the cadets behind him "There is absolutely no doubt that they will make it past the cannons. I want you all to surprise them with an aerial assault when they reach the halfway mark. Don't worry about hurting them or the lions, they can a beating. Now, move out."

All the cadets nodded, running from the Command center to the nearest hangar. Hopping in their own aircrafts.

"Hey, guys… we got incoming!" Hunk said looking at his monitor.

"Makes no difference, it's the same thing as if the Galra sent surprise reinforcements. Make sure to not use lethal force, evasive maneuvers only. Earth tech can't hold up against the lions attack power yet." Keith told his team.

With their orders received, the paladins all did as they were told. Dodging the massive canon fire, and narrowly evading fire from the 'enemy' fighters.

"Oh, and I'm adding a new element to the exercise: if one of you even gets so much as grazed, you must reset and begin again. No slacking off, just because this is training doesn't mean you get to rest."

Keith just smiled, confident in his team. "Got it Shiro, no worries. You heard him guys, full effort."

"Ooh, sorry. Heheh…" Hunk laughed nervously. "I'll go back." He said slowly, the yellow lions head lowered towards the ground in shame.

"Geez Hunk, you gotta pay more att- woah!" Lance shouted as the red lion barely dodged attack.

"Look who's talking Lance!" Pidge, Keith, and Allura laughed.

It took a few tries for everyone to succeed, the only two people to not get hit once being Keith and Lance, even Pidge got scathed much to her annoyance and Lance's amusement.

"Enough, I get it. I got hit an you didn't, are you done Lance?" Pidge asked agitated.

Lance nodded "Yeah, I'm good. Got all my gloating out now. So what's next?"

"Now? We form Voltron, we let the Garrison test out their new 'secret weapons' power."

* * *

"It's honestly quite astounding that human technology can push back Voltron! Of course it didn't actually cause damage, but it had enough force to push us back." Allura spoke with glee as all the paladins reentered the Garrison.

"Thank Lotor and my dad for that, with their help we have made incredible technological advancements, and it's only going to get greater!" Pidge shouted from on top of Keith's shoulders.

"Yeah, wooh Lotor." Lance said sarcastically "I'd give the majority of the credit to your dad, Pidge. Lotor probably just stands there, looking like a pretty-boy pointing at designs and stiff like that."

"I had no idea you felt that way for me Lance, thank you for the compliment but even though Sam has done a lot, I feel as though I too have done my share." Lotor said smugly as he walked in the same room as the others.

"Agh!" Lance reeled back "I do not feel anything for you! I was just- I was- Ugh! Ever hear of mocking?!"

Lotor and the others just laughed, all the while James and his crew were across the room. "Do you hear those guys? The idiots are sitting there acting like it's no big deal that we have a war coming up on us. Just sitting there and laughing at there own stupidity." He complained.

"Maybe because to them, the war's been going on for years? It's basically just another day at the office for them." Kinkade said.

"He's right." Nadia agreed "For these guys, they're basically on leave for a short time before they have to jump back into the fight. You may want to lose the attitude and see their point of view. They could have to give up all this relaxation at the drop of a hat."

"Hrm." Was all they got in response from him, as he looked away in annoyance, until all of their attention was pulled to someone else coming in.

"Sirs!" the man saluted "I have orders from Commanders Iverson, Shirogane, and Holt to bring the Paladins of Voltron and Prince Lotor to the bridge of the Atlas."

The team immediately dropped their happy expressions, Pidge climbing down from her perch atop Keith, everyone looking back and forth at each other before nodding and following the messenger.

"Drop of a hat." Nadia repeated herself.

* * *

"Lotor." Keith began.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what this could be about?" he finished.

"Not the faintest. Unless they want to tell you all that the ship will be ready any day now, after a few last-minute examinations. But if that were the case, there are easier ways to do it." Lotor answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, thanks."

The rest of the way they all walked in silence, wondering what it could be. Once they made it there, they saw the three commanders in question, along with Matt, Coran, and Krolia and Kolivan.

"What's this about?"

"The coalition-" Matt began "It's falling apart."

"It's time to get back to the fight." Shiro said grimly.

* * *

Sendak and Haggars ship hovered in the atmosphere of yet another destroyed planet, both proud with the results of their 'test'.

"Though not the perfect outcome for the weapon, it will still prove of use. And when we can control it properly, no one will dare stand against us."

"No one?" Sendak asked, raising a brow and smiling evilly.

"No one." The witch reaffirmed "Not even the Paladins blasted weapon, Voltron itself, will survive interaction.

**Happy New Years! I know it's another small upload but I felt this was a good stopping point, and wanted to get one more out before the start of a new decade. So once again Happy New Years! hopefully I'll have the next one out by my birthday on Jan. 6th, but no guarantee on that.**


	3. The Final War Begins - New Union Part 1

**A/N: So chapter 2/upload 3 whatever you want to call it, now the story is really starting to pick up. Er, hopefully anyways. You guys know me, I like to world-build and battle writing is not the easiest for me, so just bear with me please. When I do get to them, they will be few and far between, the main draw for me doing this is story first, battle scenes second.**

**Without further ado, chapter two**

**Chapter 2: The Final War Begins – New Union Part 1**

"What do you mean the coalition is falling apart?! After all the work that we put in!"

"Yes. I got word from the old rebel group I was in, they started going to other worlds to help when Sendak and some hooded lady showed up." Matt answered.

"Haggar." Allura growled.

"That witch is still around, even after my fathers defeat…" Lotor said, his tone laced in disappointment.

"Apparently. And as it seems, the two have some sort of new weapon. I didn't receive any information as to what it was, but we do know it's dangerous, and possibly biological in nature, but we don't know for certain."

"Quiznack!" Allura said under her breath.

"To hell with this! Let's get back out there and finish this!" Pidge shouted.

Lance stepped up, joining in with her "I'm with Pidge, we wasted too much time here back on Earth. Now the universe is suffering again!"

"Calm down you two!" Keith spoke firmly toward the two, his best friend and fiancé both looking at him in shock.

"What? You can't be serious! You of all people telling us to 'calm down'?" Pidge said stepping up to him.

"Yes. Now is not the time to shout and make brash decisions. I've had to learn this the hard way." He said as he calmly put his hands on her shoulders "Last time I made a decision on pure emotion, I abandoned the team and joined the Blades. Sure, I found my mom, but I also got stuck in the Quantum Abyss for years. We have to remain calm and plan this out."

Pidge looked into Keiths eyes, she saw the sincerity in them, and she put her emotions aside and didn't see it as her fiancé telling her to be quiet, but as her leader telling her to think things through. "You're right, sorry."

Shiro just stood there while this happened both surprised and proud at the same time. Proud that Keith stepped up and acted like a leader more than a friend, and even more surprisingly, more than a fiancé.

"Lotor, Matt, Sam." Keith started back up as he turned to the three in question. "How long until the ship is ready?"

"Travel wise?" Sam began "We can launch immediately I dare say, but our weapons are entirely hypothetical at this point."

"We can live with that, provided that the garrison would be willing to send more artillery than originally requested. Shiro, Iverson? Think you can manage that?"

The two commanders thought it over, conversing with one another. "The weapons will be fine…"

"The problem is having people man them. We just don't have enough manpower."

The room was silent, almost deathly so, everyone trying to think of a way to make this work, to get hope started again.

"The cadets and students."

"Keith, no." Shiro stopped him almost immediately.

"I'm not talking about forcing them all into the field, but asking them to volunteer to come with us to help man the Atlas, and those cadets that are qualified, join us out there. Volunteer, not drafting." Keith defended his stance.

"I don't know. Commander Iverson? Your input?"

Iverson put his hand to his chin "I've got to say, you really changed from your early days kid. Much more disciplined and making good yet tough calls. All this to say, I agree with you. We can request all the cadets and students, but if they choose to stay, we will just have to try and make do."

"Thank you. Sam, you and Lotor get everything ready for a launch, if all goes well we will be leaving in the week."

The two men nodded, leaving the room almost immediately.

"Iverson, would it be too much of me to ask you to start putting together an announcement? We'll need everyone ready by the launch time." He asked, making that last request.

"I'll get right on it."

Once the moment passed, Keith sat down taking a breath. "Shiro, how did you do that on so many occasions?"

Shiro just shrugged "Honestly, I don't think I had to do that as often as you think. But what can I say except you're a natural?" He laughed.

"I'll say, a lot of that came out of nowhere." Lance chimed in.

Keith smiled "I just went with what seemed logical, we can't fight this war alone. Especially since the coalition is in shambles right now…"

"I'm proud of the leader you've become son." Krolia finally spoke up, her and Kolivan feelings as though they did not have the authority to weigh in on Earth matters the entire time.

Pidge sat down and wrapped her arm around his neck in a playful hug "You really have grown into a great leader. The old you would have probably left the room immediately in Red and started fighting the Galra by yourself." She laughed.

"Oh definitely!" they all laughed together.

"Quiznak, no!" Allura screamed, putting her hands to her face.

"What is it?!" Keith, Pidge, and the others shouted at once.

"You're wedding! This means all the planning your mothers, Shay, and myself put into it will be wasted!"

Everyone just stared in awe at her.

"Really? That is your biggest concern after everything we've just discussed?" Pidge asked.

"In the short-term, yes!"

* * *

"So, you guys signing up?" Kinkade asked as he sat down at the groups normal table in the mess hall.

"Signing up for what?" Nadia asked, taking a bite of her food.

"There's no way you missed that huge announcement Iverson said over the intercoms, they need people to volunteer to go up into space and fight a war!" he said in excitement.

"Oh, that? Yeah, no I'm not doing that."

Ryan looked at her in surprise "Really? You're the most curious out of the four of us here. Leif is logical and straight to the point, James is a hot-head not even thinking about all the exploration parts of the job, so why wouldn't you go?"

"Going to have to agree with Kinkade her- Wait a minute I AM NOT A HOT-HEAD!" James shouted.

"You are not disproving him with that attitude of yours." Their blonde friend said quietly.

Nadia continued eating slowly "You misunderstand, I'm not signing up to fight a war. I have already signed up to help everyone else. I will gladly fight, but I'm not going on the front lines. I will probably request a scouting position or something along those lines, let me do a little exploring while I'm at it."

Kinkade just sighed "You couldn't have just said that?"

"I wanted to have fun, plus the way I explained it gives a more honest outlook than just 'Sign up for war!' Don't you agree?" Nadia laughed to herself.

James and Kinkade just looked at each other "When did she start acting like Leif?"

"I dunno, but what about you? I assume you already signed up?"

"I am the 'hot-head' what do you think?"

"Why won't any of you just give a straight answer to me?!" Kinkade groaned.

"You have yet to ask me, and given from your assessment of me, I would most definitely give a straight answer." Leifsdottir interjected.

"That's true, and I'm sorry Leif. Will you be signing up?"

"Already done, with a position already requested."

"Yes! Thank you, Leif!" Kinkade shouted as he flung himself backwards, gaining the attention of his fellow cadets in the mess hall again. "At least I know for a fact that I'll have you all up there with me."

* * *

Another couple days had passed, the Atlas had been loaded with all the arms and weapons that could reasonably fit. Finally, it was time to address all the volunteers, but none were expecting the turn out that happened. Hundreds more than was projected showed up, totaling well over at least a thousand, not to mention all of the original crew members that would have been there.

"Wow, way more people than I thought I'd have to give a speech to…" Shiro took in a deep breath "I've fought in battles, survived an alien arena, and much more. But giving a speech to this many people freaks me out. Heh, how does that work out?" he chuckled nervously.

Keith just rested his hand on Shiros shoulder "You'll do great Shiro, you'll have us, Lotor and the girls, along with my mom and Kolivan on the stage behind you. Now, let's get out there and greet the crew." Shiro nodded, with everyone walking out onto the stage and taking seats in a provided chair.

"Greetings everyone! As many of you know, my name is commander Takashi Shirogane, I will be the Captain of the Atlas. I'd like to take this moment to personally thank each and every one of you for volunteering for this mission. You are some of the bravest men and women the Earth has to offer. Behind me, are some people that you may have already heard of or met, my former team the Paladins of Voltron, the representatives from the Blades of Marmora Krolia and Kolivan, and Prince Lotor with his generals, who will formally retake the Galra throne after the war is finished."

With the pause there were many whispers and murmurs from the crowd, with most of the people staring at Lotor and the others.

Shiro cleared his throat to regain their attention "Now, I am of the belief that strong cooperation comes from honesty and openness, and with the Atlas being such a big ship there are no guarantees you will run into them in the future. If you have any questions for anyone here, now is the time to ask them."

Many people raised their hands, so Shiro just picked at random. "How about you."

The man in question stood up "Sir, name is Curtis, first off it will be an honor to serve with you all. Second, I would like to ask what kind of tactics and strategies should we know about the enemy going into this fight? We have all heard basic talk, and gladly signed up to volunteer, but I'm sure many of us feel we need a more in-depth discussion on the enemy." Once Curtis had finished, many of the people dropped their hands.

"That is an amazing point." Shiro began "The first thing you must know is not all, or even most, of the Galra believe in fighting with honor. They believe in death or victory. Most Galra commanders have their own strategies, so until we meet one in the field, we won't really know what we'll deal with. Thankfully we have some inside knowledge with Lotor and the Blades. But for the most part, just know, they will stand their ground until commanded otherwise."

Curtis saluted before sitting down "Thank you, sir."

"You in the front row."

"Sir, this is more out of curiosity than actual information regarding the war, but you specified former team. Giving the idea you were once a paladin yourself. Did you get replaced? If so, why? Is there a process that anyone of us could do to be a paladin ourselves?" once again it seemed as though a lot of others had the same or similar question, as many others dropped their hands.

Shiro just smiled at the young female cadet "All of those are great questions, and nothing is wrong with asking for curiosities sake. That's what all of this is about. But to actually answer those questions, I shall delegate them to Keith Kogane and Princess Allura. You two?" He finished gesturing to them, stepping aside.

Keith stepped to the podium first "I was the paladin of the Red Lion, and I took over the Black Lion when Shiro was out of commission. Through many struggles, mostly me not wanting to lead, I was forced into the position. I hope I came into that position and made it my own, I also hope I make Shiro and my team proud. As for how to become a paladin though, that is a question for Allura."

"Thank you, Keith." Allura said before turning back to face the crowd "The lions, though robotic, are actually sentient and living creatures. They have free wills, feel pain, and feel fear and loyalty. They solely decide who will be their pilots, though they can be influenced by their current or former pilots, as was shown by Keith taking over the Black Lion because Shiro wished for it."

"Thank you."

With that Keith and Allura took their seats with the others once again.

"Okay, next you. Looks like… in row seven."

"Commander Shirogane, how can we all know that we can trust Lotor and the other Galra here? From what most of us have gathered about their race, it's that they are treacherous and dangerous to be around." That was seemingly the last big question left in peoples mind, as all but one person was left.

Keith stood up instantly not even letting Shiro answer, Pidge holding onto his clenched hand. "Well you have all heard wrong, I can vouch and say that not all Galra are bad. The Blades of Marmora are a fine example, they are rebels birthed in the same empire and race they fight. Lotor, though he can be cold, is an honorable man and can be trusted. As can his generals."

"And how do you know that this is not some long con? All of us have heard stories of the paladins laying their lives on the line, we trust you, but how can we trust their people?"

Keith growled, before letting out a sigh "Because… Just like Lotor and his generals, I- I myself am half Galra, my mother is Krolia. If our people were genetically bad, I probably wouldn't be here today, my mother would not have left me behind on Earth likely to never see her again. Or even keep the Galra from discovering Earth in the first place."

The man who questioned just stood there embarrassed "Oh, I apologize for my misstep…"

"No, it's okay. This is what this is all about, learning to trust each other and get concerns out there." Shiro stepped up. "I see there's only one question left?"

"Yeah, the name's James Griffin, and my question is for Keith specifically. With Voltron being out on the frontlines with most of us, how can we rest and be assured that you have our backs?"

"Griffin, dude?!" "James!?" Kinkade and Nadia hissed at the same time.

"I'm sorry, can you elaborate?"

"Sure, that's you're fiancé right there next to you, right? Can we all trust that if it came to saving everyone else, or one member of your team, can you put your emotions aside and make that choice? Seems like conflicting interests to me." Once James finished, there were small murmurs in the crowd, most seemingly understanding where Griffin was coming from, and wondering how Keith would respond.

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth Griffin before I-!" Lance shouted before Keith stopped him, placing his hand on the Cuban boys chest.

"No Lance, I will answer this. Yes, Pidge here is my fiancé, but don't ever mistake her for being helpless. She is the single smartest person on this entire ship. She has fought this war since before you even knew it existed, and she has had all of our backs more times than I can count. She is just as capable as anyone else on the team, I daresay even more so. So don't worry Griffin, I won't have to make that choice. And you can rest easy knowing that she and I, along with everyone else up here, have your backs." Immediately after he finished, everyone present stood up to give him and the rest of Voltron a salute. With that, Keith and the team, along with Lotor and the other Galra, left the stage.

"Now everyone, to your stations, prepare for launch." Shiro commanded.

* * *

"Can you believe that jackass!" Lance shouted as everyone gathered in the lounge. "Keith you should've let me go over to him. See if he wants to act rude with a Bayard in his face."

**(A/N: quick reminder because it was just one line in the prologue so it could have easily been missed, but Sam, and Lotor merged the Castle of Lions into the design of the Atlas so the layout of the castle still exists for the most part)**

"I'm with Lance, you guys know that I'm not the most violent guy, but even I wanted to knock some sense into him!" Hunk spoke.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Lance as well" Lotor interjected "He was very much a 'jack-ass' as you said it."

"I can kill him!" Ezor cried out.

Everyone just turned to face her, expressing only concern. "Ez… if you do that, Keith's vouch for us would be useless." Axca informed her friend.

"Guys! I was just kidding! Besides if I did do it, it'd definitely look like an accident…" Ezor jokingly pouted, crossing her arms.

Everyone exchanged glances before Pidge spoke up "Okay, we all hate Griffin. But everyone here needs to keep an eye out and make sure those two are never in the same vicinity. And if they are, make sure they are not alone."


	4. Celebrations - New Union Part 2

**Celebrations – New Union Part 2**

"Everyone this is Captain Shirogane." Shiro could be heard over the ships intercom "Today is day eight of being on the ship. I am aware some of you may be feeling stir-crazy, angry, stressed, or many other emotions. I would like to remind everyone, we do have councilors and therapists on-board who also volunteered. As you will be told again by them, everything is confidential, the only exception being if the information they receive is damaging to yourself, the crew, or the mission. Thank you, and stay strong Atlas." He finished as the intercom cut out.

James groaned, leaning back in his chair "I worship the man, but even I wish that the captain'd shut it with all the announcements. Unless it's about us landing or fighting, I feel it's really pointless."

His friends just glared at him in silence.

"What?"

"Dude" Kinkade started "you of all people have no room to talk about 'shutting it'. First day, you ask a question to purposefully antagonize the lead of our main force of attack. Day three, you purposely talk louder than him as he was talking with others not even acknowledging you. Day seven, as he and his crew were walking down the hall, instead of stepping to the side and making room for superior officers, you keep walking forward until your shoulders collide."

"Ryan is right" Nadia spoke up "seriously what is wrong with you when it comes to him and his people? Surely you aren't still holding a grudge from your childhood fight."

James just grit his teeth "Why the hell do you all care about him so much? Why does everyone respect him? He's just trash, undeserving of everything in his life. He didn't even want all the power and responsibility he holds. Yet everyone thinks he's a legend in the making. The captain himself keeps holding him in such high regard for no reason too."

Leifsdottir then looked up herself "You may change your point of view, if you knew about him. I looked at his profile. He grew up the early part of his life as an orphan, we now know that his mother is an alien that had to leave Earth though, so not an orphan anymore. Afterwards Captain Shirogane discovered he was alone, and took him under his care, enlisting him in the Galaxy Garrison to keep him safe, educated, and within a distance to care for him. Keith Kogane then had to relive all of his fears again when the then Commander Shirogane was lost in space, presumed dead. The way it seems, you lived a life he would have killed for. Yet you seem so envious of him for no apparent reason."

James, Ryan, and Nadia all stared at Leif. Amazed that she finally spoke up about something, and confused about all the knowledge she seemingly dedicated to memory about Keith's upbringing.

"Dang, with all that stuff happening to him, he could've easily turned his back on the world. I wouldn't blame him if he gave up years ago. That's just- it's crazy."

"I didn't even know most of that stuff, and I looked at their official documents for public record. Like Ryan said, he could have very easily given up on life as a kid. No wonder he seemed so angry all the time, all those 'discipline issues' Iverson talked about make sense now."

James just sat there looking at his friends, his expression clearly confused about his thoughts. "Shit, now you all are making me feel me bad. I'm not apologizing to him anytime soon though." He finished as he left their group thinking.

* * *

"Attention Atlas, we will be landing on a nearby ally planet. Feel free to step off the ship, breathe in some fresh air, and meet the locals." Shiro announced, and within minutes the giant ship touched down on the planets surface. The first of the crew to jump off being the Paladins.

"Wooo!" Lance let out a cheer as he rushed out "Finally off the ship, can't wait to see who we'll run int- oof." He said getting cut off when he ran into someone.

"Long time no see!" an old friend said as she put out her hand to help Lance up.

"Wait a sec… I know that voice. Nyma?" Lance asked as he opened his eyes.

Nyma just winked at him "You know it Blue Boy, the one and only."

"What are you doing here? Is Rolo here too?"

She just nodded "Yep, got him and Ol' Beezer are around here somewhere. As for what we're doing here, once we heard you guys actually killed Zarkon, we decided to take a break from the bounty hunting gig and joined the rebels full time."

"That's awesome, come on let's go find the others they'll be happy to see you all again." The boy said as he tugged her along to the base of the ship, waiting for the others.

"Geez Lance, could you have got off the ship any faster? You should be used to the long trips by now, why the rush off?" Pidge asked as she, Keith, Hunk and the others walked out. "Woah Nyma, what are you doing here? Is Beezer around?!" she asked excitedly.

Nyma just laughed "Yeah, the old bots around here somewhere with Rolo. But how have you all been? Been pretty hectic since you guys offed Zarkon."

"We returned back to Earth to get reinforcements. Took some time to get our planet up to date on tech, but now we're back to finish the fight." Keith informed her.

Nyma lowered herself down to whisper to Pidge "He's as serious as ever I see?" they laughed.

Some time passed, they met up with more of their rebel friends, and the locals threw a festival in honor of Voltrons return, Pidge and Hunk had some shenanigans with Beezer, Rolo examined the ship almost as if he was appraising it, Nyma pulled Lance away for a while, finally Keith and Shiro with Allura close by tried keeping everyone in check.

* * *

After many of the crew let loose and celebrated, everyone gathered on the Atlas again. Shiro announced that they would stay on the planet until tomorrow.

"So you hear me Lance? Just go for it. If you wait too long to ask her, you'll miss your chance." Nyma told him as he began walking up the ramp into the big ship.

Lance just smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Nyma, see you in the fight?"

"You know it Blue." She said with a smile and wink.

As Lance walked up, he passed Keith and Pidge going back out. "Hey, where you guys off to?"

"None of your business really, but I have something important to discuss with Keith."

"Ooh, battle tactics? A mission? Please tell me I don't have to be on the same ship as Griffin anymore!"

The two just rolled their eyes at their friend "Just go back on the ship, if it's something like that we'll come and get you." Keith smiled as they walked on past him.

Once they found a secluded enough place they looked around "So what are we doing out her-"

"Let's get married!" Pidge blurted out.

"Wai- what?"

"Being out here at the festival, having fun, it got me thinking that I want to celebrate that way with you. And there are no guarantees with this war… so let's have our wedding on the ship. We can have Shiro officiate it, pretty sure I saw somewhere that Captains can do weddings on ships." She said mumbling that last bit as she started trailing off.

"Pidge." Keith said as he took her hands, breaking her from her trance. "I'm all for getting married, but you don't have to worry. We are going to win this, we're going to live happily. But if you really want to, and I mean really _really_ want to, then let's do it!"

She grew a big smile on her face, the worry she was feeling finally being alleviated, even if just a bit. The couple quickly kissed each other before Pidge just on Keiths back as they went back on the ship and began heading straight for the bridge.

* * *

"Wait, you want me to do what?!" Allura cried out "It's not possible to re-plan an almost entirely scrapped wedding in such a short time!"

Shiro just shrugged "What can I say, they came to me with the sudden urge to get married so fast. But they seemed pretty adamant about it. I'm sure if you just do the best that you can, with the small window of time, they will be more than happy."

"Shiro, it's in one movement! You cannot have a wedding in just over an Earth week!"

"I'm sure you got this, if you have any questions ask them. I have a ship to run." Shiro smiled as he walked off.

"Attention Atlas, this is Princess Allura. Will Pidge and Keith please come meet me outside the bridge." Allura spoke over the intercom, irritation not even trying to be hidden.

* * *

"A week? Seriously, I know you two are the most impulsive people in the universe, but a wedding in a week?!"

The two just looked back and forth between each other and their yelling friend. "So, can you do it?" Pidge asked.

Allura just let out a low growl before grabbing Pidges arm and dragging her along. "Wha- where are you taking me?" Pidge questioned, trying to tug herself free.

"We need to figure out a dress for you. Call your mother and Krolia, have them meet us in my room." Allura answered, not even being bothered in the slightest with her small friends resistance.

"Wait!" Keith yelled after them "What should I do!?"

"Go find Lance or something, he mentioned a 'bachelor party' or something like that."

Keiths eyes widened "oh no" he whispered.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Krolia said as she walked into the room "I had something to discuss with Kolivan. So what's going on?"

"Pidge and Keith decided to get married again." Colleen smiled.

"Oh, okay. But why are we nee-"

"In a week!" Allura shouted.

"I see… wait, a week as in _this_ week?"

"Yeah, why?" Pidge asked slowly.

"Whose idea was this?" Krolia asked insistently.

"Um, well. I said I wanted to get married soon. But Keith came up with the timeline."

"Oh, quiznack."

"Krolia, what aren't you telling us?" Pidge questioned.

Krolia just sighed "I was hoping this part of his biology would be recessive. We Galra have a specific time every couple months where we want to mate more than anything else, the one intricate detail of that is it doesn't activate until we actually have a partner."

"Does Keith know about that part of Galra culture?" Allura asked.

"No, I never saw the point in it. For the most part he favors his human half, so I just assumed that the smaller parts of his heritage would be recessive."

The women sat there for a moment not really knowing what else to say. "Katie" Colleen started "You are a grown woman. You're about to be married. But if Keith starts acting like that, and _you_ don't want too. You stop him, don't feel obligated just because he's your husband and wants it."

"I know mom." Pidge smiled "Like you said I'm a grown woman."

"It doesn't matter either way."

"What do you mean?"

"If for some reason one of the partners do not want to, it sets off a trigger in the brain. Think of it as a 'safe word' like in po-"

"Okay Krolia we get it!" Pidge shouted cutting her off.

After an hour or so of the new information, and most of that time spent fussing with Pidge, Allura finally managed to convince the smaller girl to put on one of her old dresses to try out.

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" Pidge cried out, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I could have told you that." Krolia chimed in.

"I think it looks amazing on you Pidge! It's traditional Altean wedding attire. You look gorgeous." Allura smiled.

"But _it_ looks frilly and ridiculous though. I used to wear dresses, but this is too girly. Even for the old me."

"Katie" Colleen began "I know you're not the girliest girl, but this is your wedding day. Ideally you only get one, so you should dress up, don't you agree Krolia?"

"Well we don't have dresses like this in Galra culture, but we do have specific attire for ceremonies like this. So, yes and no, I guess." The Galra woman answered.

"See Pidge?"

The girl in question just rolled her eyes "I will, but not this, it's not me. This whole thing is stressful enough as is, I want to be me, not a princess. No offense Allura."

Allura just gave a tired smile "None taken, but if not this dress, which is one of the only ones in the entire castle and Atlas mind you, then what will you wear?"

Pidge put her hand to her chin giving it some thought "I don't know… Oh! How about my white tux? I brought it along as my 'dress whites'."

"Katie… well it's certainly not traditional, but I'm sure it will get a chuckle from Keith." She laughed.

Krolia just smiled, nodding her head. "Agreed."

"Allura?" Pidge began "You are my maid of honor, so what you say means a lot to me. What do you think?"

"With your wedding being in the castle, I'd prefer the idea of the Altean dress, but I think the tuxedo idea is much more you and a splendid choice!" she said clapping her hands together.

Pidge ran up, giving her friend a hug. "Thank you, now obviously I need you all to keep this a secret from Keith." She laughed.

"Did we miss it?!" Ezor shouted as she rushed in the room. Axca, Romelle, and a disinterested Zethrid following closely behind her.

Pidge cocked her head to the side "Sorry Ez, we already have this part planned out." She said letting out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Backing up a bit to before all that was going on, Keith hesitantly made his way to Lance's location on the ship. _I can just feel the chaos that's coming…_ he sighed, smacking his hand on his forehead.

"Nitwit! Would you please just shut up and let me go about my business?!" Lotor yelled. _Geez, what's going on now?_ Keith thought as he rushed to the shouting.

"Who are you calling a nitwit? Where'd you even learn that?" Lance yelled back.

"You! And I picked it up from Kaitlyn and Matthew. Now move!"

Finally, Keith made it to the room, the scene was an interesting one to say the least. Lotor and Lance were on the verge of headbutting. Matt and Hunk were either betting or playing cards, Keith couldn't tell exactly what they were doing from a distance, with Romelle studying them intensely. And Axca and the girls were each doing their own thing, so Keith walked over to them first.

"What's going on with those two?"

"No clue, they've been going at it for awhile though. But what'd the Princess want with you and Pidge?" Axca asked not even taking her eyes off her hands.

Keith raised a brow "Oh that? Uh, heheh, she's upset that we want to get married in a weeks time, called us impulsive, then dragged Pidge away to scavenge for a dress."

"Oh, that sounds like fu-"

"Wait Pidge is getting a dress right now? Without us?" Ezor and Romelle cried out simultaneously.

Keith just looked at them blankly "Um, yeah. Why?"

"All those shows I watched when we were on Earth said the dress picking was the funnest part! Come on girls let's go!"

Zethrid let out small growl "Wha- why do we have to go?"

"Because it will be fun, besides Axca needs to go because it's her future sister-in-law or whatever it's called."

"You got the title right, Ez!" Matt chimed in, he and Hunk still intensely staring.

"Awesome, time to go. See ya boys!" she exclaimed as she and Romelle rushed off, Axca and Zethrid in tow.

_Well that was no help._ Keith thought to himself as he walked to Matt and Hunk. "Can you guys tell me what's up with those two?"

"Uptight. Bitch." Matt said as he pointed to Lotor and Lance respectively.

"Ah." He nodded.

"So… why are you here?"

"Allura told me to come bother Lance, said he had a bachelor party idea or something."

Instantly Lance just shoved Lotor to the side "Yeah! But it kind of became pointless since we're back out here in space."

"We could always go into the Arena for a quintant or two." Lotor recommended.

Matt leaned into Hunk "Which one's quintant?"

"Basically a day." Hunk answered. "But is an arena really the best idea? I mean sure, Keith will enjoy it. But we have one guy who was a prisoner there, me who thinks 'No!' and then there's Lance who will disagree just because Lotor suggested it."

"That's not true! I actually think this is the best idea Lotor has ever come up with."

"So Keith? What do you say, want a day in the arena?" Lotor asked, moving Lance to the side as he approached the man.

Keith thought on it for a second "Yeah, I mean Hunk you and Matt can just stay in the stands and cheer us on if you don't want to actually fight. But overall, I think it would be fun. May have to convince Shiro to let us go, and also convince Pidge to not join us since it's the 'bachelor party'."

"So, when would you like to leave?"

"Hey cool it Lotor. It was my idea to have a bachelor party in the first place, so I'll handle this." Lance told him.

"Oh, my apologies. Please, go ahead and ask the same question." The Prince said with a smug expression on his face.

Lance was fuming, but after a second tried and regained his composure. "Anyways Keith, when were you wanting to head out? I could go ahead and ask Shiro for leave right now, and take the heat from Pidge."

"Go ahead" Keith smiled "I'd rather you have to deal with her yelling that she wants to go instead of me, I'll have to put up with yelling for the rest of my life." He laughed.

"Oh please." Hunk laughed "You two have like one fight a month, and they are only about how stubborn you two are."

"There will be little to no yelling for you two… At least outside the bedroom!" Lance shouted as he ran out the door, laughing hysterically.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Matt hollered after him.

"And my fiancé!" Keith yelled, red-faced.

* * *

"Shiro, you beautiful man! Thank you, now you have a nice peaceful day captaining the ship, we will be back in no time!" Lance cheered as he backed out of the bridge. "Now to convince Pidge to stay behind, heheh."

"Shirogane, do you really think it's the best idea to let three-fifths of Voltron, and two of our lead scientists, leave for 'fighting in an arena'?" Iverson questioned, stepping up to Shiro.

All he did was smile and nod "Maybe it's me playing favorites with nepotism, but I want Keith to have his bachelor party. If they want to fight, that's their choice. Besides, I'm sure we can last a day or two without them."

"If you say so, Captain."

* * *

"Like hell I'm missing that!" Pidge shouted, getting up in Lances face.

"Kaitie, come on now. You know you can't go." Colleen informed her daughter.

Krolia just kind of cocked her head to the side "Why not? Katie is a plenty capable fighter, and the arena is the beginning of many a great warriors career."

"That sounds awesome! Just imagine all the weapons and races that would be there. Come on Lance, I _have_ to go." Pidge begged.

"Keith knew you'd say that, but I promised a bachelor party and it is called the _bachelor party_, can't really have the future wife there." He laughed. "So, let us guys have our fun, and maybe we can all go together later. Like a team building exercise or something."

"Ugh, fine! But tell Keith I want either footage or an in-depth discussion about everything you guys do there."

All he could do was chuckle at her enthusiasm "I'll be sure to warn him about that. Krolia, misses Holt, as always good to see you lovely ladies. Bye Allura, I promise not to kill Lotor when I win the arena."

As the older women rolled their eyes, the princess had to stifle her laughter "Well thank you for that Lance, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost either one of you."

Lance just winked with a dopey smile on his face as he left the room.

"That kid is hopelessly into you." Pidge laughed as she elbowed Alluras arm.

* * *

"Gather my friends, and Lotor, we are free to leave!" Lance shouted as he carried some supplies onto the black lion.

"Really now, was that necessary Lance?" Lotor asked as he too carried stuff on board. "Anyways, why are we all riding in one lion? We have three pilots, that's much more spacious."

"For a genius and a strategist, you're remarkably dumb." Lance laughed.

"Wow, 'remarkably'. I'm surprised you can say a word that big Lance." The Galra prince taunted.

"You wanna go, pretty boy?!"

"Please, you wouldn't last a minute." Lotor smirked.

"Guys!" Keith shouted "I wasn't too keen on the idea of having a bachelor party in the first place. If you two can't play nice, I will just stay here. I do not want put up with your petty rivalry and constant fighting."

The two men just stood there, a little ashamed with themselves. "My apologies, Keith."

"Yeah, sorry. Truce for now?" Lance asked, offering his hand out.

Lotor just kept his normal smirk on his face as he shook Lances hand. "For now."

"Good, now to answer your question, the reason we're only taking the black lion is because one lion will draw less attention than three." Keith informed him as he, Hunk, and Matt followed the other two on board.

"Ah. Understandable. Now my friends, let us embark to a place full of fights and fun!"

* * *

"Can we really trust the boys? I mean WE are pretty much Lotors impulse control. Keith and Pidge just bolster each other. And Lance and Matt are just themselves. Hunk is the only really responsible one going there." Ezor questioned as all the girls gathered in the mess hall.

"Hey! I'll have you know Keith and I are plenty capable of controlling our impulses." Pidge objected.

Everyone could only stare in disbelief at her.

"What?" she questioned.

They all just shook their heads "Wedding in a week."

"Anyways, Ezor has a point. But I have faith in Lotor and Keith to keep Matt and Lance in line. The two are natural born leaders, and plenty responsible when needed." Axca said plainly in between bites.

"Ax is right! Everything we'll go great."

* * *

"EVERYTHING IS NOT GREAT!" Lance shouted as he summoned his shield as many shots flew by him. "Everything is totally not great!"

"Lance! Focus, I'll guard and you line up your shot. Lotor, you know the terrain and enemy best. What's your call?" Keith asked as he jumped in front of Lance with his own shield.

Lotor was wearing his helmet to hide who he was, not wanting to alert everyone that he was the son of Zarkon. "Our opponents are big, but the armor provided is minimal. More fun for the spectators if more injuries happen. Lance, aim for joint parts in the armor. Take them down, Keith and I will guard you from the machines."

Up in the stands, Matt and Hunk watched their friends. "Wow, look at that teamwork. Usually having two people in leadership positions doesn't pan out. But Keith and Lotor are able to play off each others abilities to see who is best fit to take charge at any given second."

Hunk smiled and leaned back "No surprise there. Keith is almost too knowledgeable about his own limits, the guy doubts himself too much until the moment comes and he 'enters the zone', and Lotor is so determined to win he knows how to cooperate."

"And Lance?"

"Lance is Lance." They laughed.

Back down with the three combatants, Lance shot the knees of many of the living opponents taking them down in a non-lethal way. While Keith and Lotor teamed up to slice clear through their robot foes.

"Astounding! The paladins and their ally are on track to be the new champions! Can their luck last? Or will the faces of the revolution be eliminated here?"

"Now comes the real fun!" Lotor smirked.

"Lotor, what are we in for?"

"You remember Myzax, the first RoBeast you all fought on Arus you told me about? This is that, but much stronger. This champion has been able to beat many Galra generals."

* * *

After many, many, hard-won fights later. The boys celebrated at the equivalent of a bar or pub on the planet, Lotor pointed it out as the place most survivors and champions go after a bout in the arena.

"Hey Paladin punks!" A loud, seemingly male alien shouted.

Keith ignored them as he drank from a small glass, Lance however confronted them. "What can I do ya for, friend? Want an autograph? Oh wait! You're that guy that lost out in the first round." He laughed loudly "What, you want another round against the champs?"

The towering creature just growled, getting slobber all over Lances face. Matt and Lotor just smirked, ready to watch the show. Hunk cautiously watched too, waiting to step in to try and defuse the situation if needed. Keith, well he just casually kept on drinking.

"You fraggin' 'heroes' cheated! Using those fancy weapons and armor of yours, I would have smoked you all right then and there!"

"Amigo… you couldn't beat me, Keith, or our friend here even if we didn't use our weapons or armor."

Their mouth just flinched in a snarl "Hrm, I'd murder each of you paladins. Starting with that sneaky little green bit-!"

Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering as Keith threw his drink at the face. "Why you punk!" the alien shouted.

"If you ever touched her, you'd die." Keith said, calmly walking up to them.

"That so?" the creature shouted as he headbutted Keith, knocking him to the ground.

"RIOT!"

* * *

"Come in Atlas, this is the Black Lion." Keith huffed through the comms. "Anyone read?"

"Hear you loud and clear, Keith. You guys are back earlier than expected. You had three days leave and this is only day two. What went wrong?" Shiro chuckled to him.

"Well… we're the new champions, heheh."

Shiro just sighed "What are you not telling me?"

"THAT THE ARENA CITY IS NOTHING MORE THAN RUBBLE BECAUSE OF A RIOT!" Matt shouted from the back. "You should have seen it Shiro, you'd have been so proud of your little trouble-maker all grown up." He laughed.

"Ugh! Matt please be quiet, my head is killing me…" Lance hissed "Geez, those guys really know how to throw a punch."

Shiro felt a small smirk crawl on his face "We'll have a first-aid kit waiting for you all when you land, and someone to check for concussions."

"Got it, be there in a minute or so." Keith said as he shut off the comms before falling back in his chair. "So, which one of you guys can I trust to hide me from Pidge until I can cover up these?" he asked pointing at a busted lip and bruise on his cheekbones.

"NOT IT!" everyone but Lotor shouted.

"Quiznack…" he hissed under his breath.

After another moment of flying, the Black lion finally landed in the hangar and as Shiro promised, there was a first-aid kit and a nurse waiting for them. "Mr. McClain here seems to be the only one with a mild concussion. You however Mr. Kogane, you must have taken a pretty substantial hit to the head. Is that where the busted lip and bruise came from?" the nurse asked as she examined him.

"Yeah, to be fair though, it was only one hit." He laughed. "So, you got a quick-fix of some kind? Or at least something to cover it up?"

The nurse just shook her head "Why, you have someone you don't want to see you like this? Unfortunately, there is not a 'quick-fix' for these." She said gesturing to his lip and cheek. "At least nothing from Earth, so your best bet is to just heal up the old-fashioned way. An icepack and painkillers. But let me put something over it since you asked."

* * *

As the Black Lion docked itself inside its hangar on the Atlus, Pidge sat in Alluras room, happy the princess finally let her be done after the previous days being spent on the ordeal of picking out her wedding attire, and trying to ignore all the yelling and excitement of Allura and Ezor behind her.

Allura let out an exhasperated sigh "Pidge, will you please pay attention? These details are for YOUR wedding. The one that YOU wanted me to plan in a week."

Pidge just shook her head "Sorry, just trying to get as much work done as possible before the week is over. Since it seems I may be busy afterwards."

"What kind of work?" Allura asked as she peeked over her friends shoulder "What are projects 'Dairugger' and 'Albegas'?"

"Just a side project Matt and I are working on." The smaller girl explained as she tilted her screen to show more of it to her friend. "Basically, Earth made variations of Voltron. Dairugger, or the vehicle force, would be a Voltron made of over fifteen combined vehicles. And Albegas, the gladiator. A Voltron made of three smaller already humanoid robots. Obviously neither could compare to the real Voltron, or the theoretical power of the Atlas. But having extra firepower, and more symbols of hope, would come in pretty handy for the upcoming fight."

Allura looked over the plans, amazed at what her friend came up with. "Pidge, you're a genius!" she exclaimed.

Pidge just had her cocky smirk on her face "Believe me, I know." She laughed "But Matt and I just can't make it work… However your father did it, he was amazing."

"I actually may be able to help with that endeavor. But it would take a detour from the mission."

Pidges smirk changed into a devious smile "Bachelorette party?"

Ezor let out a loud cheer "Oh yeah!"

"What is a 'bachelorette part'?" Allura blinked curiously.

"You know how the guys took Keith off to the arena for their own form of fun?" Pidge explained, waiting for confirmation from Allura "That's called a bachelor party, so if you do that but for women, it's a bachelorette party." She finished.

"Oh, that's a splendid idea!" Allura spoke with excitement "And a great excuse, seeing as Shiro let the boys leave."

"Woohoo! Girls trip!" Ezor shouted.

Pidge just grit her teeth "Well, sort of. We may actually need Matt and Lotor's help to pull it off. Aside from me, they are the smartest people I know."

Allura shook her head in response "Nonsense, if they are needed we can always summon them later. But we cam take all of my fathers journals for you to study."

The smaller girl just smiled happily, nodding as she and all the girls left for the bridge.

* * *

"Permission granted! Have a fun trip ladies." Shiro smiled.

"Shiro, you are the greatest space dad ever. If all goes well, we will be back in a few days with either more firepower, or at the very least completed plans for more."

"I guess if it can aid in the mission, even I can't complain about Shiroganes blatant nepotism." Iverson chuckled "I must be going soft in my old age, good luck Holt." The man finished giving a small salute to the paladin and her followers.

* * *

"Griffin, I applaud you for not causing problems with commander Kogane. For that, I'll even treat you to a drink in the mess hall." Nadia smiled, placing a hand on her friends' shoulder.

"I just ignored the guy. But thanks?"

"Hey man, that's still progress. You managed to be in the same room as him, and not try to talk shit. That's some real character development." Kinkade cheered.

Leifsdottir then cut in "Though I too am proud of our friend, I am confused about one thing… I heard from some other workers commander Kogane actually came back from his trip early, apparently it was actually supposed to be a bachelor party or something."

The three others each cocked their heads to the sides "A bachelor party? In space? In the middle of a war?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes. If the rumors are true, he and commander Holt are getting married by the end of the week. Is this what they refer to as a 'shotgun wedding'?" the blonde girl asked inquisitively.

"Uh, not quite Leif. That generally is used for when there was an unexpected pregnancy, out of wedlock."

"Oh, interesting. Thank you, Nadia."

As the group continued on their conversation as they passed through the halls they came across Pidge and her group, everyone (James included) stepped aside and gave a proper salute. "Ah, Commander Holt." Nadia spoke up "Before you go, may I ask a question."

Pidge was surprised, but nonetheless nodded her head with a smile "Go ahead."

"We heard you and Commander Kogane were getting married this week, firstly I wanted to say congratulations if that were true."

"Thanks, and yes, we decided to act a little impulsively and tie the knot. I wanted to get it out of the way with the uncertainties of war, y'know?" the small girl laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well as I said, congratulations, would you all like to join us for lunch?"

Pidge just kept her smile up "Thanks, but we all are actually heading out ourselves. We're spending my bachelorette party on a research trip."

Nadia raised a brow "Oh? May I ask what the research is for? Or is it classified?"

Pidge raised a finger to her mouth "If all goes well, we'll have some secret weapons to fight the Empire."

"Well good luck, I'm sure Commander Kogane will be happy to hear that."

"I mean I guess I could give him a call, but they still have a day on leave."

Now was James' turn to raise a brow "Kogane is in the hangar right now with the others, or at least he was few minutes ago."

Ezor let out a small snarl towards him "Pidge, if you don't want me to break my promise, I suggest we go now."

"Okay on that note we're leaving. Rizavi, thank you for the kind words. Oh, and I took a look at your and Leifsdottirs requests, you want to be a scout and explorer, right? And Leifsdottir, you asked for an engineer and researcher position, correct? Is it fair if I assume you're more of a…"

"Nerds?" Kinkade and Griffin laughed, receiving slight glares from the girls in question.

"Yes, Commander Holt it is fair to say. Why do you ask?" Leif spoke up.

"We could really use more brains on our trip, if you and two would like to join us."

"Anything to get away from these two. Leif, you up for it?"

"Yes." The blonde spoke flatly.

"You're sure you don't mind us joining?"

Pidge waved them "Not at all the more the merrier, besides the more people we have the higher chance of understanding this ancient Altean alchemy."

"Ancient. Alien. Knowledge?!" Nadia cheered excitedly, as they followed along with the others.

"Wait! Nadia, what about my drink!?" Griffin shouted after them "You said you owe me!"

"Play nice with others and I'll give it to you when we get back." She teased as they left him and Kinkade behind.

"She's going to be the death of me. I can feel it." Griffin moaned.

* * *

"Whoa, dude what the fuck happened to your face?" Pidge laughed as she and the others walked in on Keith and the guys in the hangar "Also why the hell are you back early and didn't say anything?" she asked playfully slapping him.

"Got into a bar fight, the guy sucker punched me." Keith smiled, resting his head on hers. "But where are you all off to in a hurry?"

"First off, I need to hear that story. Secondly, what? You think you guys are the only ones able to go on a trip?" She asked defensively.

"Wooowww Keith, sexist much?" Ezor chimed in.

Keith's eyes went wide "Wait, wha- no! I was just curious! I wasn't-" he cut himself off when Pidge couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Dude, you've known me for five years, been dating me for three, and engaged for less than one. How the hell have you not learned to pick up when I'm messing with you?" She laughed loudly.

"I- I hate you." He laughed, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Nah, you love me."

Keith just rolled his eyes at her "You never answered my question, where are you guys off to?"

"We're going on a trip for some research, in hopes of getting new weapons or finishing the designs of some."

"You're finishing up Dairugger and Albegas without me!?" Matt asked, falling off a crate and faceplanting the ground. "Those are my babies, I have to see them get finished!"

"Nah, ah, ah. I wanted to go on your guys' trip to the arena but nnooooo! Well, now who's laughing?" she chuckled.

Matt pouted as he walked away "Fair…"

Keith and Pidge shook their heads watching him walk back to the other guys "Anyways, stay safe, if you need us call us, all that stuff." He spoke softly.

"I can't be anymore reckless than starting a bar fight on an arena planet." She laughed "But we'll be fine. And same goes for you guys, if some sort of battle happens and you need me and Allura for Voltron, you call us and we'll put our stuff on hold."

"From what I can tell, what you're doing will help in the war, we'll only call you as a last resort. You all take your time and do what you need to do."

"Ugh, when did you become so responsible? Keep things stable while I'm gone, it won't be fun causing chaos if it's already happening." She laughed, giving her fiancé a hug and farewell kiss before leaving.

* * *

"So Allura, where are we going?"

"Back to the guardian." Allura answered as she and the blue lion followed after the green.

"Wait don't we have to be one of the 'chosen' or something? The only one really able to go in is you." Pidge questioned.

"Wait… what's the guardian commander Holt?" Nadia asked.

"You can just call me Pidge, Nadia. Or Katie if that would be more comfortable for you. And I really don't know how to explain what the guardian is. Think of it as a giant Lion god spirit thing, it protects the path to the realm where the lions were created. Is that a fair summary, Allura?"

"In a very basic way, yes. As for how we are gong to go in, just call it a hunch, but I think since I have already been deemed worthy once, I should be able to bring you all in with me from now on."

"Cool." Pidge and Nadia said at the same.

**A/N: So here's another chapter, next chapter my attempt at battle scenes. And finally… THE WEDDING! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, please feel free to leave any feedback and suggestions for the story going forward. And if you haven't checked out my newest story "What If Things Were Different?" I finally got myself a tumblr, so feel free to hit me up on there as well. I hope to have all of you join me in the next upload, have a nice day, stay safe in this quarantine, and be kind to each other with how stressful the world is right now.**

**See ya!**


End file.
